medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Army Rangers
The United States Army Rangers are a faction in Medal of Honor: Frontline, ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'', Medal of Honor: Heroes 2, and the 2010 ''Medal of Honor'' game. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' General Description The Rangers appear in two levels, 'Your Finest Hour', and 'Into the Breach', as members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion storming Omaha beach during Operation Overlord. Behavior They generally do not effect whether or not the player lives or passes the level, but do count as an objective in 'Your Finest Hour', as the player must provide cover fire for four squadmates. In 'Into the Breach', the Rangers appear at the beginning of the level at the base of one of the bunkers, and one Ranger appears at the end congratulating Patterson. Weapons *M1 Garand *Browning Automatic Rifle *Thompson Submachine gun ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' General Description The player fights alongside Rangers of the 1st Ranger Battalion in the first mission, but they are all killed later. We see a lot of them in the mission "Omaha Beach" as part of the 2nd Ranger Battalion (note that this mission much similar to the movie "Saving Private Ryan) but many are killed in the fighting. They would be seen later again in Sniper's Last Stand and the Attack on Fort Schmerzen. Some Rangers were seen in the Kasserine Pass, on the expansion pack Breakthrough. Due to a development mistake they portray members of the 34th Infantry Division in mainland Italy as well, like how the U.S. II Corps/Patton's 7th Army portrayed members of the 82nd Airborne Division. Weapons *M1 Garand *Browning Automatic Rifle *Thompson Submachine gun ''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' General Description This section requires expansion {C}The 5th Ranger Battalion accompanies the player on many levels. ''Medal of Honor In ''Medal of Honor (2010), the United States Army Rangers are one of the major factions. One of the playable characters, Dante Adams, is a Ranger. They are airlifted into the Shahikot valley to destroy a large contingent of Taliban fighters. Most of the Rangers are scripted objects, existing with the sole intent of adding intensity to the campaign: immediately after the initial ambush, the Rangers are seen being shot at from numerous directions. Apart from Dante's squadmates, no Army Rangers are seen again until Rescue the Rescuers, where they defend their downed Chinook from the Taliban encroaching on their position. Equipment Non-player Army Rangers are depicted as using an M4, with a Trijicon ACOG. Dante, however, comes equipped with several additional weapons and equipment. He is armed first with an M249 SAW with a mounted M145, an M9, several grenades, and an M870. In Rescue the Rescuers, he is armed with an M4A1 with a mounted Trijicon sight and an underslung grenade launcher. Dante can also use the SOFLAM. Notable members 1st Ranger Battalion *Captain Richards *Lieutenant Mike Powell *Private Allen *Private Thomas *Private Wilson *Private Jury 2nd Ranger Battalion *The Captain *Captain Ramsey *Lieutenant Jimmy Patterson *Lieutenant Mike Powell *Sergeant *Medic Rangers *Ranger 1 *Ranger 2 *Ranger 3 *Ranger 4 Category:Factions Category:Military Units